Someday We'll Know
by insaneinsane
Summary: part 4 up!For him,love doesn't exist in this world. For her,love is the reason for living.Both are best of friends with different point of views yet they blend perfectly.Will love ever come between them?
1. His thoughts

another story popped into my head! I really, really have to jut it down. And so, here's another new story. and i hope you'll like it.

__

_Just when you thought that you're only best of friends, love comes to you surprisingly_

Someday We Will Know

Yamato stared down at his food in deep thought. Up till now, his parents' words of anger still haunted him everyday and every night. Their words scared him. Until now, he can't believe they're apart

He brushed his hair, irritated of his thoughts. He closed his eyes to subside his headache, but unfortunately the images of his parents entered his mind.

As a sixteen-year-old kid, guys like him wouldn't even care less if their parent's are together or not. But he was different from them. He longed for complete attention of family. Jealousy sweeps over him whenever he could see happy family around him, smiling and laughing. 

"Hey Yamato! Are you just going to stare at your food or I'll call Tai to eat them for you?"

A sweet voice disturbed his little contemplation. He shot his head up and looked at the girl who was sitting in front of him now. For him, she was the sweetest girl that ever entered his life. She was the only girl who can see inside of him, the only girl who makes him smile the whole day.

He flashed her his wonderful smile. "I'd kill you if you do that." He replied. She laughed, making him smile wider. Her laughter sounded music to his ears. 

She stopped laughing and looked at his eyes for a moment. "Yamato, are you thinking aboutyou know, your parents?" she asked quietly.

He sighed and played with his food using his fork. "Yeahit gets more scarier everyday"

"Yamato, if ever you need a friendly help, you know I'm always beside you"

He grinned. "I'm really lucky to have you, do you know that?"

He could see her flush slightly. He chuckled and winked at her. "Hey, you're blushing?!" he asked, only making his friend blush even more.

"Yamato!!!" she exclaimed. He laughed again, and just stared at her. She was saying something to him, but he didn't care at the moment. All he wants to do right now is to stare at her.

She waved her hand in the air, imitating something. Her graceful movement caused her hair to move gently behind her. He smiled a little. He's been doing a lot of stares at her lately. He feared the thought that he's falling for herfearing the thought that he's already in love with the girl in front of him. 

He decided that he just have to forget about his heart and just focus on things using his mind. For Yamato, love is something that is unreal. Love is a mirage. If you follow it, you'll just end up realizing it was just an illusion made by your heart. For him, love leads to tears and sadness.

His parents were a perfect example. They never end up happy. He could hear their words again in his mind, yelling and screaming in the middle of the night. He remembers clearly the slaps of his father on her mother, the curses of her mother. They thought they were in love onceand their thought just lead them to a hard relationship.

"Yamato?"

He blinked and realized that Sora's been giving him a sad look. "SorryMy mind's been occupied withsomething."

She reached out her hand and held his hand. "I'm sorry I can't do anything about your fears"

Upon hearing the word fear, he let a small frown appear on his face. She was right, but the only thing she didn't know that he is more afraid of love than the words of his parents.

"It's all right SoraI can manage to clear my mind from it." He said, wiggling his eyebrow causing the brunette to giggle.

She pulled her hand away, but he caught it and held it tight. "Sora?"

"Yes?" she asked, her sweet smile didn't leave her face.

"Thanks for being there for meyou're the best friend I've ever had, even Tai too."

"You too"

Yamato smiled and picked a pea from his plate and threw it at Sora. "Hey!" she exclaimed, glaring at him. Yamato laughed. "The moment was too serious" he said.

"Whatever" she replied, but then laughed also. He smiled and rested his chin on his hand. This is one of the happiest moments of Yamato. If he let love come between them, their friendship will just crumble over them.

__

_I promise that I will never loveespecially with Sora_

__

__

__

__

kinda short, eh? please review! that's all! thanks for reading!

---wind-godess 


	2. Her thoughts

here's part two. i'm really inspired in this fic. But I need to focus on the other two also which I don't mind at all. I don't have any writer's block in each one!! anyway, hope you'll like this one!

__

_Loving someone who don't love you back is like reaching for a star, you know you'll never reach it but you just have to keep trying because someday it might fall _

She walked along the green lockers of the bustling hallway. Though the noise of the students was loud, her mind doesn't seem to hear it. She stopped in front of her own locker and paused for a moment. 

_Friend_

She thought sullenly as she opened her locker. She's been worried about her certain friend that keeps getting those "fears". She could feel the exact sadness that he feels. How could she not? They spend they're days in school together, telling secrets and jokes. There was no secret that was never told.

Except for one.

She sighed and dumped her books in and grabbed a slim book out. She slammed the locker shut and continued walking to her next class.

The one secret she didn't tell him was her bizarre feelings every time she's with him. Whenever he tells her of his dreams, she smiles when they're good but frowns when they're nightmares. He told her that she was one of those closest people that ever heard and seen him sob.

It kind of made her heart flutter and cry at the same time.

He once told her that he feels so damn lucky to have her at his side. She was happy at the moment and she was hoping that their moments together would last forever. 

And about that bizarre feelings?

Well, she decided to ignore it. It was something confusing for her, but she figured it was nothing. 

Finally reaching her destination, she entered the noisy classroom and made her way to her seat. Fortunately, it looks like their teacher is running late again so she has time to read her textbook.

Upon arriving at the second paragraph, her mind listening focused again on those blue eyes she had loved so dearly. Just thinking about it makes her heart do a somersault. She giggled, her heart always does that just by thinking of Yamato.  


Figuring that her mind wouldn't let her read, she closed her book and looked outside since she's just sitting by the window.

_Yamato Ishida_

The name was a popular one in Odaiba. If you didn't know him, you might as well be a part of the nerdy class. Knowing Yamato means "in".

She does feel lucky to have a guy like him around. And when Taichi goes along with them, they were unstoppable. The only class that the three have in common was Trigonometry.

__

_Poor teacheralways lecturing Tai and Yamato on proper behavior. _

But what makes her even luckier was that Yamato trusts her more than anyone, besides TK of course. Tai wasn't always around because of soccer but she does have the time for him and that made them close for some reason.

Their friendly relationship was an envy for other people. There was a day when she would think and daydream that they are more than friends. 

There it was. The bizarre feeling came back to her again. She blinked her eyes as she felt her face get hot. She looked around, sensing that someone's eyes were on her. When she cast her eyes by the door, there stood Yamato.

He motioned her to come outside and she did. Finally stepping out, she looked at him confusingly.

"What are you doing here?"

He smiled goofily and showed her a detention slip. She smacked his head slightly and grabbed the piece of paper.

"What did you do this time?" she asked irritatingly.

Yamato shrugged, but his smile didn't leave his face. "I 'accidentally' pulled Mr. Onugawa's hair."

She arched her fine eyebrow at him. "Accidentally, huh?"

"Well, yeah! He told me to write something on the board and Tai tripped me and of course, I grabbed on to _something_." He explained, his eyes glowed as if they're laughing. The word something, as Sora thought, meant Mr.Onugawa's hair.

Sora rolled her eyes when she heard Tai's name. "Of course I should have known that Tai has something to do with this"

"And you know what we found out?"

"What?" she asked, shoving to him the piece of paper. He chuckled and leaned close to her ear. "He's bald."

His breath tickled her ear and made her cheeks flush red._ There goes that feelings again _she thought as she turned her head sideways.

Not a good move.

He was still leaning close to her. He moved his eyes and looked at her eyes. They didn't move, they just continued to stare at each other's eyes and faces.

His stare could melt her anytime. His eyes locked with her own, as if piercing them. She wanted to move away, but she can't. A strand of hair fell over her face, which she didn't mind.

But he did.

He reached out his hand and tucked it behind her ear. He gave her a smile. Sora could feel her face burning hot so she tried to say something. 

"What did he look like?" she asked quietly, her voice came out like a squeak. He chuckled again. 

"He looks scarier than before."

They both went silent for a while. He was standing close to her, and she was beginning to get tense. _Why do I feel like this? _She asked herself.

"It's time for class Miss Takenouchi, not for 'flirting' with other people."

A stern voice caused both of them to jump away from each other. Sora's teacher was looking at them seriously. 

Sora peek at Yamato, who gave her a wink then, with a short apology for Sora's teacher, he dashed off.

Sora then sauntered back to her chair, opening her textbook once again. "Yamatoyou make things harder for me" she murmured.

There was one thing for sure.

All this time, she's been falling for Yamato.

__

_I guess I can't deny the fact that I like him more than a friend now. Though I still don't have any chance of winning him over his die-hard fans, at least we have time for each other _

not too much romance. I'm really, really in to this story and I hope the reader will review. the short line above is from a book called _TextPower5_. This kind of books are a hit here in our place. thanks for reading!  



	3. Destiny takes its step

Destiny Takes Its Step

Sora walked on the noisy hallway, the students bustled along busily beside her. Upon reaching her own locker, she heard screaming and giggles from girls that were crowded on the bulletin board of the school. Puzzled, she decided to join them.

"Sora! Come here!"

It was Haruko, one of her close friends in school. She smiled and walked over to Haruko. "What's the noise all about?" Sora asked loudly so Haruko could hear her.

"Haven't you read it?" she yelled back.

When Sora shook her head, Haruko grabbed her arm and together they made their way towards the front. Then, Haruko pointed at a flyer.

"Read!" Haruko ordered.

Sora turned her head to the flyer and read out the words. 

"Teenage Wolves will perform in the school dance" Sora read and she turned to her friend.

Haruko shook her head and pointed at the bottom. "Not that! Read this one!"

Sora lingered her eyes down the bottom part of the flyer and saw the message.

"They're looking for a female singer for the dance" she said.

Haruko raised her eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips. "Hello?! Is that your reaction?!?! I mean, can you not be a little excited about it?"

Sora looked at her friend. "Excited? Why should I?" Sora tried to get out of the crazy girl crowd, followed by Haruko.

"Oh Sora! You could do that!" Haruko exclaimed.

Sora stopped walking and laughed. "Haruko, I'm not good enough to be a singer." Sora pointed. Haruko sighed. "Well, I bet you'd be on the stage when the dance comes"

They reached Sora's locker and Sora dumped her school books in. Haruko rested her back on a green locker and stared at her friend. "Why don't you sign up for it? It wouldn't hurt you anyway"

"No" Sora answered simply. "Haruko-chan, they are looking for someone who has to have a beautiful voice and has got to have the looks and poise also."

"Isn't that your description?"

Sora looked down and stared at her feet. _I do want to join but_ "Haruko, I made up my mind. I'll not join it."

* * *

Taichi looked up from the table and stared at the frowning Yamato across from him. "Hey man! Why the long face?"

"They are becoming more aggressive again" he heard Yamato muttered. Taichi laughed quietly.

"What did they do now?"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Hey guys! What's up?"

The two boys looked up and saw their ever-cheerful best friend. "Hey Sora!" Tai greeted.

"Sora!" Yamato said happily and moved, so that Sora has a place beside him. Sora smiled and sat down.

Taichi smirked and took a bite of his burger. "So, Sora is your medicine huh?"

"What?" Yamato and Sora asked.

Taichi rolled his eyes and continued eating. "Nothing"

"What did you say?" the two asked again.

"What I said was" Taichi looked at Yamato and pointed at him. "_Sora_ is _your_ medicine." Taichi said simply, which caused the two to blush.

"Taichi" Sora warned, her eyes looked straight at Taichi.

"No! I really mean it! You see, when Yamato's down, and when you come up suddenly, he's all Mr. I-am-the-happiest-guy-in-the-world-and-I-have-no-problems! And vice-versa also"

The two peeked at each other, then looked at the opposite direction so that no one notices their blush, which Taichi could see clearly and is now chuckling._ Ahh......I love myself_ Taichi thought, taking a bite on his burger.

* * *

End of school

"Sora, I'm going home now. Wanna come?"

Sora closed her bag and looked at Haruko. "No. I still need to talk to Taichi"

Haruko smiled inwardly. _Oooohluck is on my side!_ "Well, okaybye!" 

She bolted out the doors and went straight to the auditorium where the auditions for the female singer are going on.

Upon arriving there, there was a really long line of girls. Haruko sighed. _Sora better thank me for this _she thought as she falls in line.

* * *

Taichi straightened his figure when he saw Sora running towards him. "You're 3 minutes late"

Sora smirked and dropped her bag. "You sound like Mimi. Anyway, you're in big trouble, wise-mouth!"

_Oh boy _Taichi thought. "What did I do?" Taichi asked innocently.

"Taichi! What if Yamato saw through your joke?!"

"Sora, what I said during lunch was not a joke."

Sora sighed irritatingly and placed her hand on her hips. "What if he starts moving away from me because I like him?"

"Trust mehe wouldn't do that. Especially to his own best friend."

Sora sat down by the tree and leaned her back on it. "That's just it Tai. I'm his best friend"

Taichi sat down also. "Sora, you should tell him how you feel. It's really difficult for me to see you all sad because of Yamato's dates and fans."

"I would never, ever tell him what I feel." Sora whispered.

_She's too stubborn for her own good..._Taichi tapped his friend's shoulder. "It's either you tell him and know that he likes you back or not tell him and forever wonder what his feelings for you"

Sora looked at Taichi then bursts into tears.

* * *

"Next!"

_Finally! _Haruko thought as she jumped in front of the table and looks for a pen. Someone gave her one and she looked up and gasped.

"Yamato!"

He smiled. "Yeaharen't you Sora's friend?"

Haruko nodded her head. "So, you wanna try out?" Yamato asked. Haruko paled and laughed nervously. "Um actually, one of my friends wants to but she asked me to write her name. It's okay right?"

__

_Please say yesplease say yes_

"Sure, why not!"

Haruko laughed happily and jumped up and down, which caused the girls in line and the four Teenage wolves to stare at her. She blushed and, when Yamato's not looking, scribbled down her friend's name under the long list.

42. Sora Takenouchi

after a long writer's block, I finally have an idea. Not really original, but at least I have one! Anyway, please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!

  



	4. The Audition

Spur of the moment. I suddenly updated this story. See, I was planning to update Soulmates already but the idea is just so blurry that the one kept popping in my head is about this story. So I ended up updating this. Pls review and read my other stories as well. Thanks. :)

IV. The Audition

_Sometimes, songs best describe the feeling you have for someone._

Sora's sleep would've been longer if the ringing of her phone didn't disturb her. It kept ringing until Sora removed her blanket from her face, made a tired sigh and decided to answer it. "…whoever this is should say something important…" she mumbled as she reached for the phone.

"Hello…" she greeted groggily.

_"Ohayo Sora-chan!"_

Hearing the familiar voice made Sora sigh more. "Haruko-chan. It's Saturday. There aren't any classes. This is my rest day and I thought you know I wasn't a morning person." She tried to say calmly, combing her hair with her hand to remove the tangles. "God, I hate my hair during mornings…"

_"Sora, guess what's gonna happen later this afternoon at the school?"_

Surprised by Haruko's energy, she asked, "What's gotten into you? You are so energetic and it's just 8:00 in the morning." She said in-between yawns. "What is it? And it better be important or I'm gonna make you – "

_"Oh Sora, you're going to perform in the auditions! Isn't that great?!"_

After a short pause in the other line, Haruko heared Sora shriek. "I'm going to what!?!??!?!"

"Sora, I know you really don't want to join but this is like, the opportunity of a lifetime – "

Sora immediately climbed out of her bed and grabbed a brush. "If I want to sing with the Teenage Wolves, I could just talk to Yamato to include me but I really don't want to…How could it be 'the opportunity of a lifetime'?"

"That's just it. If you want to sing with them, you'd talk to Yamato. But you are such a shy girl you can't even tell Yamato that you want to join him. I mean, in singing anyway."

Sora groaned. "Why do you have to be so kind Haruko?"

"Hey, you're my friend. Besides, I would rather see you flaunting yourself there on stage with Yamato than other girls. Think maybe I could join you on stage once you sing?"

Sora laughed. "What's in it for me?"

"What? You could be with Yamato. Isn't that enough?"

""Na-ah. Not the answer I was looking for."

Haruko sighed and replied_, "I'll treat you a smoothie for a month…only if you don't make it. But if you do make it, you're going to treat me for a whole month. Deal?"_

Sora jumped back on her bed and grabbed a pillow. "Do you seriously think that I'm going to risk my humiliation for a month of free smoothie?"

"Let's toss in pizza and spaghetti and burgers for one week each."

Sora sat up and tightened her grip on the phone. "You are so on Haruko! I'll be performing."

* * *

"I seriously cannot believe I'm performing." Sora muttered as Haruko gave her something to drink. "You can do it girl. I mean, seriously. Compared to me, you're like the singer up front and I'm the singer singing by the side of the stage."

Placing the drink down on the bench, Sora looked at Haruko. "What will Yamato say? I mean, I bet that's the first question he'll ask is why did I join."

"Or maybe he'll say something like… "Why didn't you just tell me you want to sing with us." Sora raised an eyebrow at Haruko then sighed. "I can't believe I fell for that deal…" she muttered, glaring at Haruko who was smiling.

"I know your most intimate secret Sora. Well, besides the fact that you love your guy best friend, you can't resist the temptation of food." She answered melodramatically.

Sora sighed. She never knew auditioning could make her this nervous. Not that she wanted to be picked out. It's just for the deal anyway. "It's just a dumb audition anyway…" she murmured.

"Well, you're going to perform in the dumb audition."

"Haruko-chan!"

Haruko immediately stood up upon hearing Sora's name. "Oh look, you're next! C'mon!" she squealed as she pulled Sora to her feet.

"Isn't it too late to back out?" Sora whined as the girls around them watch as Haruko pulled Sora towards the stage. She looked at the place where the Teenage Wolves are sitting only to realize Yamato wasn't there.

"I'll give you my Orlando Bloom T-shirt with autograph that I won!" Haruko finally said as Sora stood just below the stage. Her eyes glittered. "Really?!"

Haruko smiled evilly. "Unless of course you wanna back out…that is…"

_The things I do for what I want…_ Sora thought as she climbed the stage and grabbed hold on to the microphone.

* * *

Yamato finally got back after being crammed by fans again from the cafeteria. Yamato opened his can of softdrinks when he heard one of the girls sing. After listening, he walked faster to see who was performing. He neared the entrance and peered inside, curious of the good singer. "What the…"

_Let me sleep _

_For when I sleep _

_I dream that you are here _

_You're mine _

_And all my fears are left behind _

_I float on air _

The nightingale sings gentle lullabys So let me close my eyes 

After overcoming his shock, Yamato gave a small smile and leaned against the wall, preferring to watch and listen from afar. "So now she auditioned…"

_And sleep _

_A chance to dream _

_So I can see the face I long to touch _

_To kiss _

_But only dreams can bring me this _

_So let the moon _

_Shine softly on the boy I long to see _

And maybe when he dreams He'll dream of me 

Yamato smile slowly disappeared. Hearing her sing made him feel light. A feeling he doesn't want to grow fond of. He wanted a strong friendship with Sora. It is she who keeps him strong despite everything. He loves her so much as a friend. He can't just love her much more than that.

_I'll hide beneath the clouds _

_And whisper to the evening stars _

They tell me love is just a dream away 

_Dream away_

I'll dream away 

After the song ended, the three bandmates were soon talking. "She could sing the mellow songs we don't want to sing in the dance. I mean, she was pretty darn good up there." Keiji, the drummer, said.

The other two, Riyo and Tori, agreed as well. "Let's just see how Yamato would react."

Meanwhile, Sora exited the stage and was greeted by Haruko. "I told you! Ha! Look at those girls faces! They were so drooling!" Haruko praised as Sora laughed nervously. "Done at last."

They neared the exit when Haruko noticed Yamato waiting for them. Sensing that the two needed some time alone, Haruko tapped Sora's shoulder. "I need to get going. You still need to explain yourself." She whispered as Sora turned her eyes and saw who Haruko was referring at.

After Haruko left, Yamato lopsidedly grin and pinched Sora's nose. "Why'd you join?" he immediately asked so Sora began telling him every single detail while they were walking on the school grounds.

"Hmm…to summarize it, you sang for food and a t-shirt?" Yamato teased, laughing soon after. Sora grabbed hold of his shoulder and run her fingers in his prized hair. "Hey! No fair!" he whined.

Sora smirked and moved away from him. "I bet you loved my performance."

Yamato stared back at her teasingly. "I bet you sang for another reason besides the fact that there's some kind of dealing."

Sora was slowly blushing. "What do you mean?"

Yamato turned serious for a moment. "You didn't sang because you want to impress someone right?"

Sora gulped down her nervousness.

Yep…that's the ending. I'll try my best in the next chapter. Pls review. BTW, the song was done by Kirsten Dunst. It's really sweet. Oh favor, could you pls translate this lines for me pls… J

Itsumo kokoro we hoshi itstuka

Dare katu mata koi nei utchitimu

Itsumo kokoro nei eiro itsumo

Anata dake no basho ga aru kara

I need it. Thanks for reading! You could e-mail me at 


End file.
